The Tolls of the Wonderland
by TranscodeNightCat
Summary: This is a spinoff of the fanfiction, Surviving the Wonderland. Aaron has been effected by everything that has happened to him, and the stress has finally gotten to him. The others are trying to help him feel better by making him feel safe, loved, and cared for. Contains ABDL content. Rated M to be safe.


**This is a little spin off of my fanfiction, Surviving the Wonderland, if you don't like ABDL content then don't read this story. If you have questions about what ABDL is, research it or message me to explain it to you before reading this story. If you have time, fave, follow, and/or leave a review.**

Aaron woke up in his bed and looked down saddened by what he saw; he had wet the bed again. He got out of bed and took off his pajamas and stripped his bed. For the last week, Aaron had been wetting the bed. He went to the doctor, but she said that he was fine. He could only assume that his fears from the wonderland were subconsciously surfacing in his sleep. The whole prison scared him. He fought people twice his size, and all of the adults didn't really care what happened to him. He was always trying to hide his fear with little success, but now it was getting the better of him while he slept. He followed the normal procedure once he had gotten dressed, changed out the sheets, and grabbed the wet linens and clothing and snuck down the hall to the laundry room.

Nagi watched from afar at the boy and sighed. "He needs some help. Maybe Karako will know what to do. She was a nurse after all." He walked off to go find her and hopefully help Aaron out of his slump.

After Aaron had done his laundry, he walked back to his room and dropped it when he saw Nagi sitting on his bed with a plastic bag by his side; he was looking at a locket. "What's going on?" Aaron asked.

Nagi closed the empty locket remembering the daughter he lost. "Come on, take a seat." He said as Aaron took a seat next to him. "I know that you've been wetting the bed."

"So?" Aaron asked defensively.

"If it was just once or twice, I'd brush it off, but this has been going on for a week. I'm worried about you." Nagi said putting a hand on his shoulder and looking at him with sincerity in his eyes.

"Don't." Aaron said pushing his hand away. "I'm fine, and I don't need you treating me like a little kid."

"Well then, you're not going to like this." Nagi pulled a package of diapers from the bag.

"I'm not wearing those." Aaron said standing up ready to cut his wrist.

"It was Karako's idea, and I think that it's a good one." Nagi said trying to keep him calm.

"It was a crappy one." Aaron said heading for the door only for Nagi to grab his arm.

"Look, just try it. I don't like seeing you the way you are, and one way or another you're going to wear them." Nagi said changing his tone to a stern one as he brought Aaron back over to the bed. Reluctantly he laid down on the bed as Nagi removed his pants followed by his boxers. He grabbed a diaper from the package and unfolded it as he lifted up Aaron's legs and laid it beneath him. He sprinkled some baby powder on Aaron before pulling the diaper up and taping it shut. Aaron scowled at him as he sat up trying to put his legs together. Nagi smiled and pulled him in to a hug. "How does it feel?"

"I hate this, and I hate you." Aaron said crossing his arms and pouting. Nagi just smiled and tussled his hair. He had lost his daughter, and to him this was almost like a second chance at having a child to take care of. "And what about my fight tonight?"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that you have your clothes for that." Nagi said reassuring him.

Just then the door opened and Karako walked in. "I brought breakfast." She said walking over to them with a bag in her hand. "Oh, don't you two look cute." Karako cooed making Aaron scowl at her. "Here." She said handing him a plate of pancakes.

He was about to start eating, but Nagi took his plate and silverware from him. He started cutting up the food trying to feed Aaron who shot him a dirty look. "Come on. Open up for the airplane." Nagi said tickling Aaron's side as he opened his mouth long enough for Nagi to get some of the pancake in him. Aaron sighed and opened his mouth accepting each forkful from Nagi.

After he finished eating, Nagi wiped his face while Karako sat next to him and had him lay down in her lap while she forced a bottle in to his mouth making him drink the milk inside. Afterwards, Aaron felt the need to use the bathroom and started squirming in her lap. "Karako, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Use your diaper. I'll change you right afterwards." She said pressing lightly on his stomach.

"Karako, stop, please." Aaron moaned as he felt the pressure release and the diaper fill.

Aaron was in tears as Karako forced him to lay down and she untaped the diaper. He whimpered as the cold wipes touched his skin. Karako then powdered him and taped up the new diaper as she pulled him in to her arms. "See, all better now."

Just then, Senji walked in to the room. "Aaron, I thought that we were going to train today." He paused when he saw the scene in front of him. "What the hell did you guys do to him?!" He asked Nagi and Karako angrily as Aaron jumped off of the bed and hid behind him.

"He was wetting the bed, and he needed some help." Nagi explained.

"So you decide to make him a baby?" Senji asked angrily. "Leave, now!" He shouted as they ran out of the room. He picked Aaron up and carried him over to the bed.

"Thanks for saving me." Aaron said smiling at him.

Senji smiled at him. Even he had to admit that the kid looked kind of cute. "But who's going to save you from the tickle monster?" He asked barraging Aaron with a tickling that made him laugh uncontrollably.

Senji didn't know it, but Nagi and Karako were watching from the hall. "Such a good friend to him." Nagi said smiling at the display of affection from Senji.

"Who knew he had a soft side." Karako said.

The two continued talking not noticing Minatsuki walk over. "What are you two doing outside of Aaron's room?" She opened the door and saw Senji sitting on the floor with Aaron who was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and diaper playing a videogame together. "Well, what do we have here?" She asked looking at the two of them.

Aaron grew scared and moved in to Senji's lap fearing what Minatsuki would say or do to him. He was shaking in his arms burrowing his face in his chest. "You're scaring him." Senji said glaring at her as he rubbed Aaron's back. "And put a shirt or something on. Dresses are dangerous." He said cringing a little as well.

"Aaron's more mature then you." She told him pulling the boy from Senji's lap and moving him in to her lap. "You kind of remind me of one of my old baby dolls." She said stroking his hair while his shaking slowed down a bit. Aaron let out a soft yawn. Minatsuki smiled as she reached in to the bag on the bed and pulled out a black and white pacifier which she put in to Aaron's mouth. "I think that you need a nap." She smiled at him as Senji lifted him on to the bed and tucked him in. Aaron sighed and closed his eyes.

A few hours later, he woke up to someone tugging at his diaper. It was Karako who began to clean him off. "Come on, your match is coming up, and you need to get ready." She finished cleaning him off and slid his boxers on and his jeans. He tied his own shoes as he stood up and headed for the door. "And just so you know, after your fight, one of us will be changing you in to a diaper and putting you to bed." She reminded him as Aaron scowled and walked out of his room towards the arena.

Aaron walked out of the arena that night victorious. He walked in to the bathroom and took a shower to clean off his cuts and bruises from the fight. He walked out of the bathroom drying himself off and saw Minatsuki sitting on his bed with all of the changing supplies set up. "Come on, let's get this over with." She said patting a spot for Aaron. He reluctantly laid down knowing that if he didn't he would be in trouble with Karako. Despite her two sided nature, she was gentle as she finished taping up the diaper and sliding a t-shirt over his head. "Well have to see about getting you some new pajamas." She said smiling as she tucked him in and kissed his forehead before leaving the room. Aaron sighed knowing that they would most likely continue with the baby treatment until he stopped wetting the bed. He just hoped that he would be able to get over it soon.


End file.
